A Strawberries Charm
by StrawberriesAndCinnamonJAM
Summary: That wasn't what irritated him though. It was that thing. It was red, seedy, and had tufts of green leaves. It was a strawberry. Ichigo/Rukia. No longer a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1: Strawberry

**A/N: I was bored today, so I decided to pop out this one-shot. I'm disappointed in it… in fact, more then that, I think it just plain sucks. After all, I wrote it at three in the morning a couple of weeks ago. But, I decided to post it anyways so here it is. Oh, and its pretty short too. Just about 700 words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, well, you could say it would somewhat resemble your worst nightmare.**

* * *

><p>When Rukia had told Ichigo that the Soul society had finally accepted that he, in her words, was to much of a fool not to get involved in their problems, and that they had given her permission to get him a soul phone, he had thought it was good idea. Not only because the Shinigami would be able to contact him, but because he would be able to contact Rukia. Whether she was in the Soul Society, or in Karakura, he'd be able to get a hold of her whenever he wanted. So, naturally, Ichigo quickly agreed.<p>

Ichigo had asked her who was paying for it, because he didn't really want her to have to buy It for him, but she had said that she wasn't, instead the money was coming straight from Byakuya's savings. Upon hearing this Ichigo had smirked and told her to get the most expensive one. With that Rukia left his room, leaving with a rather large, throbbing bruise on his shin.

Now, Ichigo was staring at his new phone. It had been delivered to his front door coated in chappy drawings. He had no idea who had given Rukia a sharpie, and he hoped she still didn't have it. Slightly suspicious Ichigo had open the package, pulled out his cellphone, and immediatly glowered at it. Admittedly, it was a nice phone, thin, shiny, and black, but that wasn't what irritated him. It was _thing _dangling off it.

It, was red with seed, and had a tuft of green leafs of top. _It was a strawberry. _A strawberry phone charm. And he knew _exactly _who it had come from. Rukia.

Annoyed, he tugged at the short string that attached it to his phone, attempting to pull it off. It wouldn't come off. The damn thing wouldn't even loosen. He stared at it. _She didn't… she didn't put a kido barrier on it did she? Damn, she knows I suck at this kind of thing. _He tugged at the charm_, _sighing. It was useless, with Rukia's kido on it, he would never get it off.

"Oi, Rukia"

Said Shinigami pulled open the closet door "What?"

"Care to explain this?" he held up the phone, making sure the charm was in full view.

"Explain what about it?" She smirked at him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe, why is it here?" Ichigo's scowled deepened

"Because I put it there"

"I figured." He paused. "It won't come off."

"Oh I know. But don't worry, it suits you." Giving him a triumphant smile, she retreated back into her closet.

Ichigo growled, and crammed the cell phone inside his pocket, only after giving the dangling strawberry one more half –hearted tug.

A week later, Rukia was gone, back in the Soul Society for another three months.

Ichigo, while walking to school, realized that he missed her quiet presence beside him, so he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his phone. He had kept in his pocket at all times, despite the embarrassing dangling charm that still remained on it.

However, this time, rather then scowling at the strawberry, he saw it and smiled. It reminded him of Rukia. Staring at it, her big violet eyes came to mind, and could practically hear her voice as she called him an idiot.

From that day on, Ichigo decided that perhaps the strawberry wasn't such a bad thing after all. Anything that reminded him of Rukia, was in his good books.


	2. Chapter 2: Juice Box

**A/N: Okay well, this was meant to be a one-shot, but then I got a one good review, and it made me happy :), so then I got thinking, and now there's a second chapter. I even have vague ideas for a possible third and fourth chapter. I still think the first one sucked, but in my opinion, this one is much better. So here it is.**

**This is dedicated to ShadowSword524 for the inspiring review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, you all know the disasters that would occur if I did.**

**OoOoO**

A smirk played across Ichigo's lips as he held his arm to admire his handy-work. It was perfect. It was a masterpiece.

_It's time for revenge._ And boy, was revenge going to be sweet.

Rukia deserved what was coming to her. After that stunt with the strawberry, plays and fantasies of his fantastic revenge had been running wildly through his head. Although he would never admit it, he had gotten quite used to the charm, and actually liked it now, but that wouldn't stop him.

His friends had laughed their asses off when they'd seen it, and he had to deal with the jabs and teases for long afterwards.

Now it was Rukia's turn

He grinned rather sadistically at the little charm now dangling from her new white cell phone. It wasn't going to cause her friends to laughter, in fact, they wouldn't even understand. The thing was more of an inside joke. But Ichigo didn't care, because it was _him _that got to see Rukia's little scowl adorn her face, and _him _who got see her growl, frustrated, when she couldn't get it off.

When he had first attached the thing, he had thought of ways to get it to _stay _on. Obviously he wouldn't try to do it himself. He'd probably blow himself up. Renji couldn't do it, he'd blow the whole street up, as well as himself.

He had considered Toshiro, before he realized the little captains reply would be a curt 'hell no'.

He had finally come to a decision and had the kido barrier done by Tessai.

Now, Rukia would never get it off, no matter how hard she tried. And it was _him _who would get to tease her mercilessly about it. Taking one last, satisfied glance at her cell phone, he dumped it in her closet unceremoniously.

_Just wait 'til she sees it. She'll probably kick me, but it's worth it. _

Sure enough, Rukia returned home, entered her closet, and within a few seconds slammed the door open, leapt nimbly out, and landed a hard blow to Ichigo's shin.

Ichigo grinned mischievously.

"What is this, Ichigo?" She held out her phone, dangling it in front of his face. Hanging off of it, was a simple charm in the shape of a juice box, complete with a inserted straw.

"Just payback for that damn strawberry." He smirked. "And, a reminder of the little things you just can't seem to manage."

Rukia growled, gritting her teeth. "Oh yeah?" she hissed. "Well, I know you suck at kido, so I can just take this off." She looked down at the phone and yanked at the tie, attempting to loosen it. Ichigo simply grinned and leaned back against his wall, watching her struggle.

"What? I can't-?" She said, flustered.

"Just because I don't know kido, doesn't someone else can't do it." Ichigo teased.

Rukia glowered at him and then slapped him over the head. "Idiot." With her final word, she slunk back into her closet. Ichigo just laughed

But little did he know, later in the day, Rukia concluded that she could, with a little effort, break the barrier and take the charm off.

And little did he know, that that night, Rukia fell asleep with the phone clutched in her hands, the little juice box clenched between her fingers, and a small content smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Carrots Galore

**A/N: Yay, a third chapter. Joy. XD In my opinion, much better then the first, maybe better then the second. At this point, there's definitely going to be fourth and fifth chapter, and then it's finished. Short, but it's my first multi-chapter, and hones****tly, it would get a little a repetitive if it kept going.**

**Although, maybe I'll a few drabbles to it later on. Possibly. I'll see if I can come up with anything vaguely related to his. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, you'd be blinded by the hour that is my drawing, and my plot lines. **

**OoOoO**

Ichigo stared. And stared. A frowned set upon his mouth, his usual scowl furrowing even deeper.

_What the hell was this? _

He had snatched his phone hurriedly off his desk this morning, and hadn't noticed anything different about it, but as he was walking it kept making a really annoying jingling sound. Ichigo, quite certain that his phone hadn't used to be this noisy, had yanked it out of his pocket, only to see _this_.

The cell phone definitely was more jingly then usual. And for good reason.

Because the strawberry had a _companion_.

Right along side it, was a freakin' carrot. A bright orange, stubby, leafy carrot. Ichigo held it out at arms-length, inspecting it with narrow eyes. He glowered, and didn't even bother trying to take it off. Because he knew exactly _who _had put the thing on.

"Rukia…" He growled warningly to no one.

Now he knew why she'd left for school without him. He crammed the phone as deep in his pocket as he could, and took up a jog all the way to school. Coming in, the first thing he saw was Rukia sitting innocently in her seat, while sending a devious smirk in his direction.

That set him off.

He stomped towards her, and slammed his hands down on her desk.

"What's the matter, Kurosaki-kun?" She cocked her head to one side, her voice taking up a sickly sweet tone.

"You know." He growled, sticking his phone right into her face so the charm dangled between her eyes. "This."

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun," She crooned. "I think that charm matches you _perfectly_, your hair is orange, after all." A playful smile tugged up the corners of her mouth. "You carrot-top." She added in a softer voice.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "I'm am _not _a carrot-top." He hissed dangerously.

Rukia of course, wasn't fooled by his dangerous voice, or his ferocious scowl. "Oh really?" She smirked, and lifted one arm off desk. Reaching up to Ichigo's head, she ran her fingers through Ichigo's hair, ruffling it. She found one particularly long lock, and began to play with it between her fingers. "Is it more of a _tangerine orange, _then?"

"It's neither!" He snarled, snatched her small wrist in her large hand, and pulling her hand off his hair.

She smiled that creepy, girly, smile of hers, and he could tell that she was laughing at him in her head. "Are you sure?"

"You…. You… midget!" He exclaimed, turning away. "And stop making that creepy smile!" He added over his shoulder. He sat himself down on his desk, and glared at it angrily, almost wishing a hole would start burning right through it. Little did he know, the entire class was watching their exchange, and now suspicious thoughts containing the two's relationship running through their heads.

Ichigo lifted his head, and stared at his discarded phone lying forlornly on his desk. The two charms were stretched out towards him, the strings twisted together. Upon seeing the two little things, Ichigo's gaze softened slightly, his scowl lightening.

_I guess it's just one more memento of Rukia. _He smiled slightly. Just one more thing to remind him of her when she's gone.

_Just another memory of Rukia. _


	4. Chapter 4: Buckets o' Blueberries

**A/N: Yay. Fourth chapter. It took me a little longer then the others. I wasn't in the mood, and I was little stuck (plus I had no internet all weekend, so I actually finished it at 1 AM on Sunday). Personally, I'm not satisfied with it. **

**Anyways, here's the fourth, second to last, chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Bleach. The day I do will be the end of the world, because we'll all die of horror. So, if the apocalypse comes, you know why.**

**OoOoO**

Blue.

That was the first thing that caught Rukia's eye that morning.

A bright, bright blue.

Of course she would notice it. It was out of place, in Ichigo's drab, dully colored room. The most colorful thing in there, was his pale blue quilt. So, though that spot of blue was smaller then a penny, Rukia noticed it straight away. And she was curious.

What could Ichigo have that was such a blue color?

Rukia leapt nimbly out of her closet, and crossed the room. She shoved aside Ichigo's pillow-which was worn and flat as a result of several pillow fights- to investigate the mysterious blue item.

The thing was sticking out from under Ichgo's sheets. Rukia poked at it, rolling it off. It was one of those fruits. Rukia had seen piles of them in little green baskets at markets and other such place. _What were they called again? _Rukia tapped her chin thoughtfully. _Ah yes! Blueberries! _She looked down at the blueberry, and noticed for the first time, that it was attached to a small black string.

Suspicious, Rukia lifted up the sheets, and pulled on the blueberry, dragging out whatever it was attached to. On the other end of the string, was her cell phone. Rukia gapped at it and, realizing what had happened, quickly straightened her face and scowled"_Ichigo…" _she hissed. _Oh, he was in for it now! _

Of course he would get back at her for her carrot. But, Ichigo should have realized, that Rukia _always _had to have the last laugh.

Bringing her cell with her, Rukia crept out into the hall. She slipped quickly down the stairs, and slid into the kitchen.

Ichigo was doing something at the counter, his hands working away, and hair sticking up in a haphazard, ruffled kind of way. Rukia jumped forward, and thrust her foot out, landing a hard jab to the back of Ichigos knee, causing it to bend inward and bang loudly against the cupboard.

"Ow! Rukia, what the hell?" Ichigo said, turning around.

"I should be the one asking that, Ichigo." Rukia snarled, stabbing a small finger at the charm. "What is with this _blueberry_?"

"I though you would have figured it out, Rukia." Ichigo smirked knowingly. "The blueberry is the tiniest fruit after all, _midget._"

Rukia jaw dropped. "I am not a midget!" she screeched.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Admit it, you are." Ichigo teased, enjoying himself.

Rukia grimaced. "Well… I'd rather be small then an empty-headed buffoon like you!"

"So you admit that you are small." He reached out and and plunked his hand down on top of her head, purposely messing up her hair as her ruffled it. "See? My hand his bigger then your entire head. A blueberry perfectly matches you."

"It does not!"

"Are you sure?" Ichigo grinned, knowing that he was winning.

"Gah!" Rukia threw her arms up in the air. "You… you stupid, idiotic, fool of a strawberry!" She turned on her heel, and stuck her nose up in the air. "Humph." She stormed away, stomping as loud as she could, and glowering fiercely. However, despite outside appearances, inside she was smiling. She looked fondly at the two little charms.

_I kind of… like this… _

_Does… Ichigo?_

**OoOoO**

**Okay, this fiction was supposed to end on the fifth. However, I don't want it to end, because I've been getting good responses, and I don't want my first multi-fic to be so short. **

**On the other hand, I don't have any other ideas for other chapters, and I'm worried about it becoming repetitive. **

**So, here's what I'm going to do. I'm to ask you, my readers, if there's anything you want to see in this fic. I'll be thinking about it too, but if you guys have any charms you want them to give or just something you want to to happen, please let me know so I can add a few more chapters. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Alphabet Soup

**A/N: Alright, chapter five here. It's not the last, as I've decided upon a epilogue. Compared to the other rather quick updates, this ones taken a while to pump out… well actually I wrote it in about two hours. Honestly, this entire week, I haven't been thinking on it for more then two minutes. **

**Oh well, it's here now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, it wouldn't be near as popular as it is now.**

**OoOoO**

"Aw, damn." Ichigo muttered as his hand groped around underneath his quilt. _Where the hell was his cell phone? _

He needed it. What if there was a hollow, an emergency, or the Soul Society just spontaneously blew up? God knows how many unexpected things happened over there that an explosion word hardly be a surprise.

Not to mention, Rukia was over there.

There was no way in hell he was letting something happen to her because he lost his stupid cell phone. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of thoughts. _You're being paranoid, _he told himself. _Way to paranoid. Even Rukia would agree._

_Rukia._

_Wait a minute… _Ichigo's twisted his neck to look behind him at Rukia's closet door. He dropped his blanket back down on the bed, and strode a few steps to her closet. Ichigo looked down at it thoughtfully and then yanked open the door.

There it was. His cell phone, laying innocently facedown on top of Rukia's pillow.

He didn't know what the hell it was doing there, and he hesitated to pick it up. It didn't look particularly dangerous, so he stretched out an arm, and plucked off the bed.

Ichigo held it up, inspecting every inch of it. It didn't look any different.

_Good._

Ichigo relaxed slightly. He flipped it open, checking for any messages. Or more specifically, although he would never admit it, checking for any messages from Rukia.

There was one, saying something about coming back around three thirty. His thumb hovered over the small keyboard, but just as he was about to type, the time caught his attention.

8:54

_Oh, fuck!_ He was late for school.

In the next few minutes, Ichigo was jogging his way to school after hurriedly dressing and a rushed goodbye to his sisters, whom would probably refuse him dinner that night if he left without a word.

He quickly found himself staring at the corner of his classroom with half-lidded eyes, as his teacher went on and on about something he hadn't even been awake enough to hear what it was.

Ichigo was at the point of playing connect-the-dots on the grossly lumpy ceiling, when the teacher finally let them leave. He gathered up his books, which were spewed across his table in a state of complete disarray and crammed them into his book bag.

Leaving the front of the school, Ichigo took a quick look at his watch. _Rukia will be here soon._ He let a little half smile tweak up the corners of his mouth.

"Oi, Ichigo!" A soft-tone rang in Ichigo's ear, as Rukia's lithe form matched her step with his.

"Rukia." Ichigo nodded his greeted. He looked down at her, and his eyes widened a little, taken aback at her staring up at him with a little grin stretched across her face. "Your eleven minutes early." He teased.

Rukia's grinned widened into a smirked. "So you memorized the exact time I'd be here, huh? Carrot-top."

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed at the casual reference to his hair color. "Oh, be quiet Rukia."

She complied, falling into the comfortable silence that they'd developed between each other over the years. After a moment, Rukia looked hesitantly up at Ichigo before speaking. "Ichigo…" She paused.

"Hmm?"

"When I was in the Soul Society…"

Ichigo stopped, looking back at her. Rukia was staring nervously at the ground one hand rubbing her arm. "What?"

"Well… I missed you." She chocked out.

"Rukia…"

"But, when I saw those charms you gave me… I didn't feel as lonely…" Rukia glanced surreptitiously up at him. "I wondered if it was the same for you, I don't really know but-"

"It is." Ichigo cut her off, smiling at her. "It's the same for me."

Rukia's nervous smile broke in into a larger one. Having finally gotten out what she was trying to say, she dug around in her pocket, and pulled something.

She held it out to him. "To remind me of you." Rukia stated quickly.

Hanging from between her fingers, was a tiny stainless steel letter R.

Ichigo felt a smile crawl its way onto his face. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, and handed it to her. "You can do the honors."

Rukia's eyes shone. She securely tied the charm his phone. Ichigo grinned at the three little charms that dangled off, and then direct his gaze back at Rukia. The stood like that for a while, before Rukia shifted under his gaze. "What?"

"Can you read minds, Rukia?"

"Huh?" Confusion graced across Rukia's face.

"Because, I've been thinking the same thing as you." He smirked, held his hand out to Rukia. Resting on his palm was a small glittering letter I.

Rukia didn't know what to say. "Ichigo…"

He held out his hand expectantly, and Rukia handed her cell phone over, dazed. Ichigo quickly attached the charm, and gave her phone back to her. "There." He said with finality. "Now we're the same."

Rukia gave him a small smile, and they continued on their way, although they hadn't realized that they'd long past their house

Ichigo smiled to himself, as he fingered the charms inside his pocket. It had certainly been a surprise that he and Rukia had ended up thinking the same thing. Although he would never tell her, truthfully, he was glad that his charms had reminded her of him.

He had wondered sometimes, if Rukia really was just completely irritated with the charms.

Now, though, he knew that it wasn't like that. _And I shouldn't have doubted._

"Ichigo…" Rukia looked at him from under eyelashes. "I'm tired."

He looked at her, and amused smirk dancing across his face. "Oh really? And what do you want me to do about it?"

She stared at the ground, and to his surprise, her face seemed to turn a little red. _Rukia is… blushing." _

"Couldyougivemeapiggybackride?" She muttered hurriedly in one breath.

"What'd you say, I couldn't hear you?"

"Oh, shut up, you heard me."

"Fine, fine." Ichigo bent down. "Get on."

Rukia clambered on top of him, her arms latched around Ichigo's shoulders. He hefted her up and turned back in the direction of her house, beginning the trek back home. Rukia's chin rested by her shoulder, and he could hear her breathing in his ear.

"Thank you… Ichigo." Rukia said softly, and then before she could take it back, planted a soft kiss on his neck.

Ichigo stopped short, shocked. He shook his head, and opted to remain silent, only turning his head, to press his lips against Rukia's temple. "Anything for my girlfriend." He muttered into her hair.

Rukia's eyes widened before she relaxed, and wrapped her arms tighter around him. Ichigo just smiled, as he headed to his home.

_No…_Our_ home._

**OoOo**

**A/N: I'm not one to demand five reviews for a chapter, because well… I don't know, I just don't. **

**Either way, please review! :D **

**Reviewing gives me inspiration, and inspiration gives you chapters. You get what I'm saying? Another reason why it took me a week to write chapter five, is because I only got one review. While I'm extremely grateful for the review, it wasn't enough to inspire me to go on a writing rampage. **

**So again, even if you just write one word, please review! :D I'll update faster if you do? **

**Please, please, please, please with a cherry on top?**


	6. Chapter 6: Last Laughs

**A/N: Here it is! The epilogue! I'm sad that it's ending, but happy that I've finished my first multi-chapter fiction. **

**Personally, I'm very happy with the way I've ended this. My desire to write on it increased slightly because I got two review rather then one, although I ways hoping for more.**

**Anyways, here's the sixth and last chapter of A Strawberries Charm!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Tite Kubo would have to miraculously morph into 15 year old Canadian girl, and that would just be scary.**

**OoOoO**

The sun glared through the windows, alighting on Ichigo's face, and dying the inside of his eyelids a bright orange. He creaked his eyes open, and blearily looked around. He caught a flash of purple and black plaid pajama bottoms before a white and rather fluffy pillow came slamming into his face

He let out a muffled shout, and rolled onto his side with a groan, waving his hand in the general direction of his assailant. "Leave me alone, Rukes…" He moaned.

"Stupid Ichigo!" Rukia gave him another good hit with the pillow. "Get up!"

"But it's Sunday..." Ichigo whined. "Let me sleep…"

"It two in the afternoon you lazy-ass!"

"Oh."

Ichigo heard an exasperated sigh, and felt two small hands press against his back. "Rukia, what are you doing?"

Rukia didn't reply, only grunted and gave a large shove. Ichigo shouted out as the edge of the bed dug into his back, and he landed painfully on the hard wood floor. Ichigo raised himself off the floor, rubbing the back off his head, where he was sure there would soon be a rather large bump. "Alright, alright I'm up." He glanced sheepishly up at his long-time girlfriend.

She was standing above him with a look of triumph on her, dressed in her usual pajama bottoms and a loose black tank top. It had been a few years since that fateful piggyback ride home. Her hair and grown just past her shoulders, and if it were even possible her violet eyes seemed even large on her face.

He grinned, and brushed his hair out of his face. In Rukia's words, it had grown fluffier then ever. "How does it feel to finally be the taller one?"

"And what do you mean by that, you stupid giant?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that you're…" He paused for effect. "S-H-O-R-T."

Rukia's eye visibly twitched. "Or maybe you're just so dam tall, everything looks like ants to you!"

Ichigo smirked at the traditional argument, and held his hand up to Rukia. He stared at her with a look that clearly said 'help me up'.

She looked at him for a moment before caving. "Oh, all right." She groaned, and reached out to pull him up.

His smile quickly turned mischievous, and he grabbed her hand, yanking her down forcefully. Rukia gave out a yelp as she lost her balance in her surprise, and fell over knees colliding painfully with Ichigo's gut. "Ichigo…" She whimpered, probing him in the stomach with a finger.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down beside him. "That's what you get for trusting me." He whispered in her ear. "Now, the ultimate torture." His fingers scrambled down to her stomach.

Rukia squealed and leapt away, holding her arms out defensibly. "Don't you dare!" She got an evil glint in her eye, and smirked at him. "Unless you want me to eat all your chocolate?"

"Hey!" Ichigo protested, "That's not fair."

"Is too." She stated smugly. Rukia scrambled to her feet. "Now get up, I refuse to let you sit around all day."

"Fine, fine." He heaved himself off the ground. "Dwarf."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Idiot."

"Smurf

"Fool."

"Vertically challenged."

"Strawberry!"

"Midget!"

The couple sent half-hearted glares towards each other. Ichigo chuckled shaking his head. "Okay, okay." He held out an hand. "Truce?"

Rukia looked at his palm suspiciously.

"Ruuukesss." He droned, smiling happily at her pouting face.

She sighed, giving in, and shaking his hand to make their truce official. Ichigo grinned clenching her hand tighter, and pulled her against his chest. He enveloped her in a hug, feeling her nimble arms wrap around his waist.

"Love you, Rukes." He whispered, his voice muffled by her hair. "And you're adorable when you pout."

Rukia smiled into his shirt. "I love you too, Ichi."

On the desk by the window in their shared apartment sat two cell phones. One black, and the other white, they were alike only in the three charms that adorned each one. Two of which, were small metal letters. I and R, the strings of them twisted together, much like the couple embracing across the room.

**A/N: And it's finished! Complete! Done! **

**I really, really, really hoping for at least four reviews this chapter. The most each chapter has gotten is three. Not only do I want to beat that, but I want to get into the double-digits in the review count.**

**Before I started publishing stuff on here, I didn't really care much about review and never though I would, but now that I have publish, I do. It's real gratifying to know people enjoy you stories.**

**If you review, I'll award you a plate of virtual cookies. **

**So please, please, review!**


End file.
